Hope
by A Wandering Tiger
Summary: When the rogues of WolfClan wish to invade RiverClan's territory, the warrior code will be lost. Only a young apprentice realizes the plan, but by the time anyone believes her, it's too late.


**Hope**

**By A Very Scary Princess Berry**

**Thank you to Ruining Hopes and Dreams for being my beta :)**

**This story is story is dedicated to PinKat. I hope you like it.  
**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Amberstar -A sleek orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and white whiskers.

**Deputy:** Pigeonfeather -A small, blue eyed, dark gray tom with a white underbelly and tail tip.

**Medicine Cat: **Cherrysplash -Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with one light blue eye and one light green eye.

**Warriors: **Bramblepelt -Dark brown tabby tom with light amber eyes. (Apprentice: Thornpaw)

Firefeather -Bright orange tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes.

Swiftheart -Black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

Creekpelt -Silver and gray tom with dark amber eyes.

Spiderclaw -Long limbed dark gray tom with yellow eyes that seem to glow.

Otterbreeze -Small furry brown she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Palepaw)

**Apprentices: **Thornpaw -Sleek and small dark brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Sandpaw -Fairly bright orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Palepaw -Pale orange tabby she-cat with a long tail and yellow eyes.

**Queens:** Dappleleaf -Calico she-cat with dark amber eyes and white whiskers.

Honeystrike -Cream-colored she-cat with light hazel eyes.

**Kits: **Spottedkit -Small darker calico she-cat with dark amber eyes. (Daughter of Dappleleaf)

Lightkit -Small white she-cat with cream-colored splashes. (Daughter of Dappleleaf)

Robinkit -Light brown tom and white tom with blue eyes. (Son of Dappleleaf)

Adderkit -Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes. (Son of Honeystrike)

**Elders:** Pantherstrike -Sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes, white whiskers, and shaggy fur.

Badgertail -Large black and white tom with light amber eyes.

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar -Brown and white tabby tom with a white underbelly, and dark blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Fennelheart -Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Owlheart -Light brown tabby she-cat with ginger patches. (Apprentice: Tigerpaw)

**Warriors:** Dewnose -Silver she-cat with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

Foxear -Dark red tom with yellow eyes and one torn ear (an apprentice battle scar). (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

Nettlefang Large tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes. (Apprentice: Ivypaw)

Larkfur -Golden brown tom with white flecks and dark blue eyes.

Pinetooth -Dark brown and red tom with yellow eyes.

Pebblepelt -Gray and white she-cat with black and silver flecks, and blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **Tigerpaw -Orange tabby she-cat with black flecks, unusually long and sharp claws, and dark amber eyes.

Ravenpaw -Large black tom with yellow eyes.

Ivypaw -Pretty silver tabby she-cat with white flecks, and shining dark blue eyes.

**Queens: **Browntail -Small brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Acornheart -White she-cat with ginger and light brown patches, and dark amber eyes.

**Kits: **Daisykit -Small white she-cat with pretty dark blue eyes. (Daughter of Acornheart)

**Elders:** Grayfur -Gray tom with yellow eyes and white whiskers.

Patchfur -Gray and white tom with black patches and dark amber eyes.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Duskstar -Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and massive claws.

**Deputy: **Rainfoot -Blue/gray tom with white spots and dark amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Petalstep -White she-cat with ginger patches and light blue eyes.

**Warriors: **Dawnshadow -Cream colored she-cat with black splashes and light amber eyes.

Blazefang -Bright orange tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Voletooth -Small brown tom with yellow eyes, white paws, and white flecks.

Nightpool -Small black she-cat with shining yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Lionpaw)

Shadeleaf -Medium sized dark gray, almost black, she-cat with white ears and dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Gingerpaw)

**Apprentices: **Lionpaw -Yellowish longhaired tom with dark amber eyes.

Gingerpaw -Pretty ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes.

**Queens: **Willowbreeze -Silver she-cat with soft white paws, and light ice-blue eyes.

Mouseflight -Sleek and small brown she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Kits: **Bluekit -Solid blue/gray she-cat with dark amber eyes. (Daughter of Willowbreeze)

Birchkit -Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes that stand out. (Son of Mouseflight)

**Elders: **Crowflight -Small, and shiny black tom with glowing yellow eyes.

Snowstream -Medium sized white she-cat with light blue/gray patches and dark blue eyes.

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar -Longhaired blue/gray tom with white splotches, tail tip, and dark amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Ashbreeze -Soft white gray she-cat with pretty dark blue eyes and a white tail tip.

**Medicine Cat: **Blazepelt -Orange tabby tom with sandy yellow flecks and playful, light amber eyes.

**Warriors: **Cloudfang -Longhaired white tom with cold dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Redclaw -Small red tom with light amber eyes.

Dustwing -Pretty dark gray she-cat with black paws and pale light amber eyes.

Leopardtail -Yellow tom with amber eyes, and black paws and splotches.

**Apprentices: **Hawkpaw -Dark red and brown tom with hazel eyes and a long tail.

**Queens: **Heatherclaw -Brown she-cat with white splotches and light green eyes.

Silverflight -Dark and light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws.

**Kits: **Yarrowkit -Small light brown tabby tom with leaf green eyes and white paws. (Son of Moonflight)

Birdkit -Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes. (Daughter of Moonflight)

**Elders:** Clovercloud -Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

Poppypelt -White she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Leafclaw -Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**WolfClan**

**Leader: **Moss

**Lieutenants: **Wolfclaw

Star

**Pack: **Shadow (Apprentice: Snail)

Tangle (Apprentice: Boulder)

Sunset

Sprout

Misty

Foxglove (Apprentice: Shell)

**Apprentices: **Shell

Snail

Boulder

**Kits:** Midnight (Misty's Daughter)

Dawnlight (Misty's Daughter)

Kestrel (Misty's Son)

**Elders:** None. Fairly new clan.

* * *

Prologue

Fear pulsed through Pebblepelt like rain pounding on her pelt on a fierce day. She was being chased by two rogues, and running seemed to be their strong point. One was dark as night, the other red as a fox.

She had woken up to hear whispers from outside the warrior's den. Rather than sounding the alarm, she had made the mistake of inspecting the territory alone. Now she was paying the price.

She scampered over the ShadowClan border, regretting it instantly. At first she hadn't recognized the faint scent marks. Now it was too late. How could she turn back now? If she tried to retreat back to RiverClan territory, her foes would surely catch up to her. Pebblepelt would have to keep going.

Shadow and Sunset followed Pebblepelt, far enough for Pebblepelt to keep running, but close enough that they could not possibly lose her.

"You collect the herbs," Sunset ordered to her companion, "I'll deal with the warrior." Shadow nodded before running to a plentiful patch of marigold that he had spotted earlier. Meanwhile, Sunset easily caught up with Pebblepelt, whose pace was considerably slower than before. Her speed was quickly reducing. Sunset eyes glowed darkly. This would be easier than she thought. Sunset gave but a little sign that she was losing energy, and she cornered the RiverClan warrior. Pebblepelt tried to backup, although her attempt was in vain because of the thick boundary of brambles and bracken.

"What do you want?" Pebblepelt said fiercely, although worry flooded her voice. "This mission to be a success. We're almost done by the way, good job. Moss said you would cooperate."

"Me? I'll never give in!" She was a RiverClan warrior! She could defeat a rogue any day! Even filled with confidence and spirit, Pebblepelt wondered who Moss was. Maybe her leader? She thought,then discarded the idea. Rogues don't have leaders! Full of rage, she pounced on Sunset, who swiftly darted to the left simultaneously, escaping from harm just in time. While the red cat was still on the ground, Pebblepelt bolted. Sunset waited a couple seconds, then chased after her.

The young RiverClan warrior ran to the center of the clan territories, hoping to seek refuge in the patch of pine trees. Sunset wove through the brambles and trees after her, branches cutting through her sides. Once in the middle of the territories, Pebblepelt cut through WindClan. That was the shortest way back to RiverClan, where she could call for help.

By then, her lungs were on fire. She could barely breathe. Pebblepelt had taken every shortcut she could, but she had still sprinted a long way. Her paws tried to resist her command to step forward. Could she make it? Considering how much she just ran, maybe she could make it. Hopefully... She leapt to her paws, winced at the pain, and was about to take one step when her legs buckled beneath her. She dropped to the ground. Moments later, she was surrounded by Sunset, and a large longhaired gray tom who closely resembled a wolf.

"What was that about not cooperating? You were outstanding," Sunset meowed happily. For a moment, Pebblepelt was confused. She soon thought of a snappy comeback, and she was about to mention it when everything went black.

She woke up to see a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat putting a fish beside her, "Greetings, young warrior. I have been awaiting your arrival."


End file.
